


Les bonnes résolutions de Sousuke Aizen

by Eatares8



Series: Petites fics en francais [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Gen, Humor, Lists, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Troisième petit texte venant de Wattpad, vieux mais j'avais envie de le republier ici également.Le titre dit tout le reste ;)
Relationships: Aizen & Espadas, Aizen & Himself
Series: Petites fics en francais [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325





	Les bonnes résolutions de Sousuke Aizen

1)- Faire plus attention au moral de ses troupes ...

2)- ... parce qu'un Ulquiorra qui rit sans raison avec Grimmjow qui parle d'agriculture bio et Nnoitra qui se dandine en fond suivi par une bande de canetons, c'est flippant, très flippant !

3)- Faire en sorte que sa mèche folle soit nommée au Guiness des records, parce qu'il sera le maître du monde quand même !

4)- Demander à Yamamoto un laissez passez de quelques heures pour le Seireitei : il avait oublié sa paire de tongs préférées lors de sa fuite ... et sa maquette d'aéroport aussi !

5)- Convertir Tõsen au bouddhisme. Peut être que ça lui permettrait d'exprimer son mal être seul ET D'ARRÊTER DE LE FAIRE CH*** QUAND IL BOIT SON THÉ !

6)- Décorer Las Noches : À un moment le blanc devient vraiment pesant ...

7)- ... et en profiter pour faire installer des panneaux directionnels, son armée pourrait finir par ne plus le prendre au sérieux si il arrivait en retard aux réunions à force de se perdre dans son propre château !

8)- Changer la forme de sa hollwmorphose, parce que des espèces d'ailes de papillon, ça casse la badass-attitude !

9)- Interdire à Gin l'accès à la cuisine : ses onigiris ressemblaient plus à une sorte de couscous empoisonné qu'autre chose ... Personne n'en connait le goût puisque personne n'a eu le courage de faire passer la chose au-delà de ses lèvres (et ça se prétend le gratin d'une armée de hollows ...)

10)- La prochaine fois que quelqu'un tente de lui faire un cadeau, refuser en bloc ! La chèvre qui s'était échappée dans Las Noches avait tué plusieurs arrancars de bas rang avant d'être stoppée dans sa folie meurtrière.

11)- En représailles à l'envoyeur que Sosuke avait identifié comme étant Yoruichi, secondée par Urahara : leur faire parvenir - _de quelque manière que ce soit, et en plein milieu d'une réunion au Seireiteï_ \- ses sincères félicitations pour leur mariage, et l'enfant à venir ... accompagné de quelques petits jouets pour les activités nocturnes de l'heureux couple !

12)- Eviter de tenter des améliorations sur les Espadas. Essayer de faire évoluer Szayel a eu de graves conséquences ... Comment un méchant-mégalo comme Aizen était-il censé expliquer à un espada rajeuni de quelle manière les Hollows faisaient les bébés ! Hein ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même à ce moment-là, bordel !

13)- Ne plus jamais réveiller Stark, même si c'est pour un événement de la plus haute importance : le risque de mort violente est trop élevé. Ou alors, trouver des protections en kevlar renforcé.

14)- Tenter de comprendre pourquoi un jour, alors qu'il buvait son thé, Gin lui a dit "Aizen, arrête d'aimer ça !" et pourquoi Tôsen a enchaîné avec "Pas maintenant, Gin !". Encore un de leurs délires obscurs probablement.

15)- Ne plus tenter de croiser ses arrancars avec diverses choses ... l'hybride andouillette-adjuchas était plus que défectueux ...


End file.
